Last Dimension
by Master Cheese Cake
Summary: When a new enemy of the Justice League appears it attracts outside attention. They send a single assassin to find and eliminate the target, but during the mission things go off track and now the assassin must improvise in order to finally put his bad memories to rest.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Disclaimer: The characters that are in this do not belong to me, they belong to DC Comics.**

**However, I do have a few OCs in this story.**

**I hope for those who read this will like it and give it support. **

**Summer almost is over for me and I'm going back to school, so I might have to put this on hiatus until some breaks.**

**Please try the next chapter, before you put this down.**

* * *

**Last Dimension: Prologue**

Huli had been in the lab for weeks now constantly working on the new battle suit that is practically invincible to every weapon that the Vulpes has known or engaged during war-time. It uses a new alloy that cannot be forged anywhere but on the Ze-Leon planets. He was close to finishing the last string code for the AI that will be assisting him on his mission.

His eyes were certainly weary for looking at the screen for so long, but finally he felt relived as he finally finished the code. All he had to do now wait. He wanted to stay awake, but it was inevitable to resist; his eyes began to close and drifted off into his dreams.

The next thing he knew he was in a hot bath getting his fur scrub with lavender-scented shampoo, maidens massaging every muscle in his body, some filing his claws sharp and ready for combat, and finally his wife in the bath with him.

She swung over and sat on his lap, "So, Huli do you like this? Do you feel relaxed?"

His response was a mere smile.

"Good, just rest and I will make sure you feel like you slept for months."

Then she gave him a long lick across the left side of his snout and over his eye up until she reached his ears. He wished he could return that kiss, but his body refused to move. Next thing he knew it was dark again he had closed his eyes once more to rest.

After hours of rest he felt great, he opened his eyes to see the sun. He can hear waves crashing, smell that sea breeze along with his favorite meal, Kam Salah and can feel the warmth of the sun on his leg. He instinctively looked to his left to find Lilith his wife, but she wasn't there, instead there was a seven course meal warm and ready. Although he was hungry he wanted to see his Lilith more.

He stood up, did some quick stretches, "Kwana, please end beach simulation."

"Certainly, Mr. Jing, after you eat that meal she cooked."

"Override code 0563."

"Override denied. Sorry Mr. Jing."

"She's watching me, isn't she?"

"No sir. She wants you to eat the seven course meal. She's worried that you'll starve yourself just to finish your work. She told me to lock you in the room until the plate is clean."

Huli gave up, sat down, and began eating his meal.

While he was eating the meal, Lilith was in his lab working on the suit for him. She fixed some bolts that were loose, finished welding plates together and had to completely reprogram the AI.

**Five minutes later…**

Huli took the last bite of the cheesecake and started toward the door. The room began to deteriorate from a nice beach to a plain room. The door slid open and he exited.

"Kwana, where's Lilith?"

"She's in your lab, Mr. Jing."

"Thank you Kwana."

He made his way down a corridor and at the end was his lab. He pressed his hand on a scanner and then the door opened. He expected to see Lilith only to meet the Goddess of Time.

"Huli it's time."

Huli, surprised to see his old frenemy, "You found her? I'm guessing."

"It took a while, but yes, we manage finally pinpoint the dimension she's been living in. I'll explain in more detail when we're at The Sanctum."

With the wave of her hand a portal opened next to her, she took a step through and gestured Huli to follow. Huli grabbed some things on the table nearby, put them in a duffel bag and then stepped through and there at The Sanctum, a temple where time gets managed in all dimensions. Huli looked around it was different since the last time he was there. Everything looked futuristic and not the ancient stone attire it had used before.

"You really changed this place."

"Yes, I realized that I had to better the security since your last visit. I obtained this technology from a very distant future, so advance it would stop you before you even got to the stairs."

"Sorry about that fiasco the last time I was here. I was you know… heart broken."

"You expect me to accept that apology."

"Well of course not, I just wanted you to know I'm really sorry I tried to destroy time in every single dimension, when in the end would have been the end for everything."

"Everyone here still hates you for killing Shadow."

"I was kind of expecting that."

They entered a room that was just darkness until a light appears from a table, turns out it was a touch screen table.

"Have you ever heard of the DC Universe?"

"I remember seeing something about, it's like superheroes and stuff like that right?"

"Yes, that's the dimension she entered and she been in this dimension for some time," Time tapped a picture on the table and enlarged it. It was Emma standing on an earth mineral that was a light pick mixed with some green."

"What mineral is she using now?"

"It's known as many thing rubies, sapphires, jade even."

"I'm sorry I have insufficient knowledge in the mineral department."

She taps a picture of corundum and it enlarges with information on the side, "The mineral is corundum, it scores a 9.0 on Mohs, composed of aluminum oxide."

"Okay, I'm going to need Suit back at the lab."

"Why?"

"What I can't have back up?"

"I just thought that you like being a lone wolf."

"I like going lone wolf, but it gets lonely sometimes, so I built Suit. Also I built him for the Vulpes military."

She snapped her fingers and out of thin air materialized Suit.

"Suit, activate…"

"Sir, I'm already online. Your wife had already taught me some basic subjects such as calculus and physics. She also wanted me to tell you that I work on learning software, so she expects you to teach me other things."

"Do you know how to read?"

"Yes sir."

Huli moved a bunch of data file over to him," Here, read these and store them for later."

Huli turn his attention back to Time, "Which side is she playing for?"

"What do you think?"

"Is it villains?"

"Yes and the powers she has, makes her fit perfectly with this world and the same goes for you Huli," She passed a picture of a city to Huli, "She originally started in Superman's universe and as time moved on she reached the Justice League's universe. We're going to send you just outside Metropolis…"

"Wait… why are you putting me outside of Metropolis?"

"Because then there is no likely chance that a pedestrian will see you coming out of a time portal… and I just want you in and out without some human seeing a fox walking on its hind legs, speaking perfect English."

"What if I speak French, would that be any different?"

She just stared at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"What… I can't joke sometimes? I'm only a hundred and seven years old, still young."

"You have only three hours and seventeen minutes to make your way to Metropolis's First National Bank and kill her. Then we will pull you out and you can go live your life again."

"What's she doing at the bank?"

"We believe she's stranded in this dimension, the crystal she had, had probably ran out of mystic energy. Now she can't jump to anywhere new."

"So she's making a living by robbing banks."

"That the most likely reason."

"Do you have the gear I asked for?"

"Yes I had to go back to your temple and retrieve it," She pressed a button where a drawer on Huli's side of the table opened, "Your ancient Chinese vest sleeveless, ancient Chinese pants, a robe all in the color black and leather bandolier. I'm surprised there were no weapons on the list you gave me."

Huli pulled "Nope I'm going to try these prototype weapons I made myself. If you look here you can…"

"I don't care, just go already. Oh, by the way Huli your cover name is Foxface."

"You're kidding right."

"No I'm not."

"You don't want to know what weapons I made."

"Just go."

"Hey Suit have you finished reading up on Emma."

"Yes sir."

"Alright just let me change and we're ready to go."

"No time Huli, just change when you're there," she said, opening a portal and pushed Huli out. Suit followed him.

"So, Suit do you know how to scan and take data from computers?"

"Yes sir. Like I said Lilith taught me the basics."

"Okay where's the nearest military installation."

"There is one two miles south-east from our current location."

"Great, let me change and we'll get going."

"I brought a holographic chessboard with me. We can play a match on the way there."

* * *

**A/N: Please write a review. I want to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dangerous Reunion

**Last Dimension: Chapter 1: Dangerous Reunion **

J'onn remained cooped up in the Watchtower as usual, keeping track of the League members and their locations. He was also adding new information to the computer, data on a new, unknown villain. He nicknamed her "Miner" because she can control minerals from the Earth.

"So, we finally got a picture and some details of her?" asked Green Arrow.

J'onn sat down in his chair, "Yes, we finally did."

Green Arrow moved to the controls and zoomed on the face, "It's interesting that she's a wolf, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we've seen something similar like that, like Cheetah."

He leaned on the console, "True. Hey J'onn, how many banks do you think she'll rob before we catch her?"

"Hopefully, that bank will be her last."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes, I have Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E, Supergirl, and Flash waiting outside Metropolis's First National Bank."

"What if she doesn't show?"

As soon as he said that, an alert went off. J'onn opened up information panels on-screen and it turns out the alarms been tripped at Metropolis's First National Bank. J'onn then opened the communication link to the ground team.

"Team, the alarm been set off at Metropolis's First National Bank."

"I'm hurt…" S.T.R.I.P.E coughed, "J'onn… we need… back..."

"Are you alright, you sound in pain? I'm sending Green Arrow and Black Canary down to help," J'onn pressed his ear communicator, "Black Canary you're needed at the teleport pads, now."

Green Arrow was already heading down to the pads.

"S.T.R.I.P.E, are you there?" There was nothing but static, "Arrow, Canary you better hurry."

They both nodded as they're being transported.

J'onn went back to the console and quickly opened up news channels to get a visual on the fight.

"This is reporter Alan Folk here, with Channel News 15. Here we are seeing an unknown villain standing on top of pillars of gems," The cameraman pans up toward the top.

The cameraman hand came on-screen pointing up, "Look."

J'onn jaw dropped when he saw Supergirl in danger with a gem tentacle wrapped around her along with a kryptonite tip. The tip was coming down on her head; it looked like it was the end for Supergirl. J'onn was about to look away when something hit Miner off the top of her pillar and the tentacle fell from the pillar and began to fall.

"Did you see that folks? Some kind of explosion just stopped the death of Supergirl," announced Alan.

Everyone on the Watchtower just filled with joy as Supergirl was out of harm's way.

"Sir, look," The cameraman pointed toward Supergirl as she got pulled up on roof.

"It looks like a teammate managed to save her from a deadly fall as well."

J'onn was so relieved that she is safe now.

**Seven minutes earlier…**

Huli and Suit posted themselves on a building's rooftop, four hundred six feet perpendicular from the front of Metropolis's First National Bank. Suit sat on the ground, putting together an odd-looking gun while Huli surveyed the area with a pair of binoculars.

Huli looked away toward Suit. "Hey Suit, are you almost done assembling Prototype MA-SR yet?"

"Yes sir, just give me three seconds… done," Suit stood up and opened the quadpod, "Where should I set this up?"

Huli switched the binoculars to sonar and looked down at his feet, "Here, there's no major support beam here."

Suit set the two front part of the quadpod down ensuring it was straight, then he placed the back two farther back and shot six rivets in, to hold its place, "All done sir."

"Okay good, can you do a scan of this building again? I want to make sure no one is in this building, because the MA-SR can knock the building down."

"No heartbeats detected sir."

Huli sat down next to a duffel bag and pulled his hood back. He opened it and pulled out a katana along with a handgun.

"Here," he said throwing Suit the katana.

Suit looked at it for a bit and then unsheathed it, "Made from the same alloy I'm made of. And you used a plasma cutter to get the edge down to molecular scale. Why are there two magnets at the base? Are they for decorations?"

"Nope, they're for me. If the molecular scaled edge won't cut through an object, I'll charge it with plasma to cut through. I got the idea when I enter this one dimension with aliens and the human race in a war, and one of the aliens had this energy sword with two blades. When I got a hold of it uses magnets to keep the plasma in line, so the idea was great for me."

Huli opened his hand and a purple aura formed, "I can manipulate the ions."

"Then why give this to me?"

"Well I have a dagger version and it won't cluster me when I'm fighting. Just pass to me if I ask."

"Okay sir."

"Last note before this happens, try not to hit the support beams on the bank. I don't want that… like one hundred…"

"It's one hundred and eight, sir."

"…one hundred and eight story building collapsing."

"I'll be careful."

All of a sudden the ground below them began to rumble aggressively, Huli and Suit moved to the edge of the building to look down at the streets. The cars were crashing into one another, the lamps and street light fell. People ran or ducked down as shattered glass fell from above and the ground in front of the bank began to crack open as a large multi-colored pillar erect from the ground.

Huli grabbed the binoculars and looked at the top of the pillars and there stood her, the target.

Suit, crouches behind the MA-SR and inserted a clip, "Sir, this is wrong."

"I know, she three minutes early, something is off. Here," Huli threw Suit the binoculars.

Suit caught them and latched them on to the top of the MA-SR.

"There now you have one of the most powerful sniper rifles," Huli placed on feet pads, "Alright I'm jumping over to that building. When I get close I tell you when to knock her off that show off stage of hers."

Huli ran and jumped off the building, aiming for the right set of buildings, the feet pads shot him forward, but then gave out just before the edge of the roof. Luckily he had made it far enough to grab the edge of the roof, he looked down on the streets below where pedestrians ran away from the ongoing battle. He pulled himself up with ease and laid there for a second.

"Hey Suit," He took a deep breath, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes sir."

He got up and began running, "Take down a note that jet pad need fixing."

"It's been noted."

"Alright I'm making my way across the rooftops now," he said while jumping over an alley.

"Sir, you might want to duck."

"What? Oof…" He was hit by something. He sat up and saw that it was a girl. "Next time Suit, just say duck. This must one of the League members, she's wearing a blue tight shirt with stars on it and she uses a cane as a weapon, yup definitely Justice League."

Huli pressed his fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse, "She's still alive."

He sat her up on a wall and left the cane on her lap.

"Please… help Pat… he's in the bank," she said faintly.

"Sir does it matter that a life is at stake."

"Emma, she has a hostage?"

"Yes, she has a young woman in her grasp."

Huli saw that the tentacle is going to finish her off, "Fire."

Suit pulled the trigger and the shockwave that followed, shot loose pebbles on the roof into the air. At the same instances, Huli pulled the handgun out and fired two rounds into the base of the tentacle where it connected with the pillar. He then opened a panel on the side of the gun and pressed a button that detonated the bullets; separating the limb from the pillar.

"Oh crud," Huli ran quickly and jumped to grab the limb, it almost pulled him over the edge as well, but he pushed on the roof with his left and pulled with his right, "I wish I had huge muscles now, this thing weighs… a ton."

"It actually does weigh a ton. How are you lifting it, your body structure wouldn't allow this."

"This is not a time for questions Suit," Huli took a deep breath and pulled with all his strength until Supergirl was safe on the roof. He unraveled her from the corundum.

Then he noticed the odd tip, "Hey Suit… anything on corundum that… glows green?"

"No, what you probably are witnessing is kryptonite. It was in the file it emits radiation that is basically poison to Superman."

"I am guessing this big "S" on her chest stands for Supergirl."

"Yes Huli it is, good job for solving that out," He heard a very distinct voice from behind.

"Emma," said Huli.

Emma flicked her wrist and the limb went for Supergirl, but Huli grabbed it with his left hand and began pushing away.

"Bad idea dear," Emma waved her hand toward the edge of the building and the limb moved Huli over the edge, "I'm going to enjoy you splatter on the ground, then I'm going to kill her. Looks like you failed to save another life."

"No I haven't," Huli drew his handgun and fired three rounds in her chest. Although Huli knew the bullets would get through the corundum armor, Emma didn't know about its secondary purpose.

"Really Huli, you're still using those primitive weapons? At least here they use laser based weapons."

"At least my weapon has explosive rounds," He detonated them. The explosion was good enough to throw her in the air where Suit shot another round sending her far away.

The limb began to fall. Huli grabbed it with both hands and quickly pulled up, throwing himself on the roof.

"Suit, disassemble the MA-SR and… oh you're already here," Huli surprised, "What are you doing?"

Suit was waving his hand over Supergirl, "I'm emitting some yellow sun radiation. I don't have much, but it's her favorite."

"Well we need to move her before… waah!" Huli felt something around his waist and tugged him backwards.

He eventually went over the edge; he thought quickly and threw some plasma at the asphalt. Huli braced for impact and landed in the liquid asphalt. He looked like goo when he got out and it started reverting back to a solid.

Emma knocked on it, "Knock, knock, anyone there? No… okay, I guess I can smash this horrible looking statue."

Her right hand mimicked a mace and with a smirk on her face she swung.

She knocked off the head only to find it a hollow shell, "I thought you found me handsome Emma. What happen to that?"

She turned around and he was standing there, but this time with Suit on, "Cute trick, where'd you learn it?"

"Magicians don't show their secrets," He said.

"I'd like to stay and play with your new look, but I have to go."

"What's the rush?" She heard from behind.

She turn around again and Huli was standing there, "Wait if you're there, who's in that suit."

"He's automated and he can mimic voices."

"Cool little toy I wish I could play, but I don't want to stay here when that Hellrasier Shard detonates."

Huli didn't say anything.

"I see you're surprised, you thought I used all of them huh."

"Where is it?" demanded Huli.

"Ask nicely."

"Where is it?" asked Huli, nicely.

Emma began pacing around Huli, letting her finger graze his body, "I'll make you a deal, let me go and no one has to die today. I know how much to value a life, Huli… you can't resist."

She leaned her head on his chest and moved her finger around his abdomen, "So, what do you say?"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Huli, you know I would never lie to you about that?"

"Fine, get out of here," he pushed her away.

"It's in the bank's vault where I left one of the League members crippled. Oh and you might want to help Robin Hood and that stripper that I trapped in a corundum dome. I made sure it was resistant to their abilities," She walked away and slowly crumbled into mere gems.

"Suit, I'm going to manually take over your controls."

Suit's front plating started recessing back. Suit's face opened wide from the mouth and his arms were up to the side. Huli backed up into him, he aligned his lower jaw with Suit's and the top piece of the head came down to connect a nice fitting mask. After, he aligned the rest of his body as so and then Suit connected himself around Huli.

Huli looked around and moved his arms, fingers and legs. It felt like he wasn't even in Suit and there was no weight on his shoulder at all.

"So, this is what it feels like as Iron Man."

"Sir, don't forget…"

"Yeah I'm going," he said running toward the bank.

Green Arrow and Black Canary got trapped under a dome. Black Canary was trying to get free by kicking the dome with her heel while Green Arrow was leaning back.

Arrow stop Canary's feet from hitting the dome, "Will you quit it? We've tried everything. This dome is too strong."

"What do you suppose we do then?"

"Wait for Flash. He's evacuating the area of civilians."

"Actually I was evacuating," They heard a muffle voice.

Then the wall behind them crumbled down, "I'm here now, what been you two been doing here all alone?"

"Nothing," they said together.

"Sure… you guys did nothing… alone in a dome… together," Flash smirked.

"Not now, S.T.R.I.P.E is still in the bank's vault and injured badly from the sounds of it," Arrow tells him.

"Don't worry I'm on it."

Flash ran toward the bank, but stop because of a major earthquake. He looked at the ground as it ripped open with magma spewing from the crevices. Then he looked up just in time to avoid a big piece of the building that gotten loose. He ran back and grabbed both Canary and Arrow, he ran fast and far.

"Wait what about S.T.R.I.P.E?" ask Canary.

"I'll go back," Flash stopped, put them down, ran back, and then came back, "It's too late. The whole place is just magma, now."

Canary kicked the mailbox out from ground next to her, "If we didn't go for her, we should have saved S.T.R.I.P.E."

* * *

**A/N: Hope this is action packed for those who read. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Cover Story and Plan

**Last Dimension: Chapter 2: The Cover ****Story and ****Plan**

News reporter Alan Folk stood at the scene where the battle had taken place, "It's been eight hours since Metropolis's First National Bank had come crumbling down into a pool of magma; taking the surrounding buildings and street with it. But the most shocking of all it took the life of the hero, S.T.R.I.P.E."

Alan Folk and the cameraman moved closer to the magma crater, "The Justice League searched for the vault in hoping that S.T.R.I.P.E climbed inside and survived, but even if he did he would have cooked to death. There is not just crisis here, but all around town as law enforcement and the Justice League are trying to contain the magma in the sewers and evacuate the local vicinity. We are now waiting for more details."

Shayera sat next to Stargirl comforting her for the loss her step-father, Patrick Dugan. Shayera looked up toward Superman; he was still searching after eight hours of nothing.

She flew up beside him, "Superman, it's time to stop you search."

"No, I know he's down there somewhere."

Shayera stopped him, "Do you really think he survived eight hours under the magma?"

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know," Superman looked down again.

"Look I know you don't want to see Courtney this way, but you're only showing her that finding him is hopeless."

"I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's call off the search," she said, floating down toward Stargirl.

Superman followed her down giving up on his search.

**Eight hours and twenty minutes earlier…**

Huli entered the bank and quickly ran toward the back of the bank. He jumped over the clerk's desk and the vault door had a hole through the center. He dove through the hole.

When inside Huli found a giant robot crippled beyond anything he's seen in a while. The chest, caved in and the left arm, crushed to scrap metal. The circuitry, severed and exposed from the shell and then he realized a human was inside, his left leg sticking out from the knee and down, his condition seemed just as bad.

Huli's helmet open, "Suit you're taking over."

Suit whole body opened and Huli jumped out.

"Look Suit, we don't have much time you tend to the guy's injuries and I'll look for that Hellrasier Shard."

Suit removed the helmet and scanned the suit' chest. He calculated the amount of force to cut through the metal without killing the human inside. He plunge hand gently into the robotic suit's chest plate and pulled it opened until it was big enough. He then carefully removed the man inside and laid him on the floor.

Huli looked at every safe deposit box on the left side wall and nothing. He checked the middle, quickly skimming through it until he found one with a key tip broken in it. He heated his index finger, stabbed the lock and pulled the safe deposit box out of the wall. He searched through it, there were ten thousand dollars in cash separated into two five thousand stacks. He took both out and looked at them from the top; there was nothing in between them.

He thought for a moment and realized its place, "Suit get away from that suit now."

Suit quickly picked up the man and ran out of the vault. Huli ran toward the vault door, he jumped over the suit as it slowly became magma and it spread to the floor. The ground split and magma flowed into the room. This spread to the lobby in seconds, consuming anything in its path and converting it to magma. The building became unstable as the support beams converted to magma.

Suit raised his arms up, holding the man away from the magma as he sunk, "Sir, do we have an exit strategy?"

Huli, also sinking into the magma, "Well, no for me and the guy, you'll be able to survive because you were sun forged, so this is nothing to you. It's the same for me except I'll run out of oxygen when I'm under the magma and I'm pretty sure humans can't stand the heat of magma or tons from the stories above about to fall on us."

"Huli," he heard, he looked behind him and saw his wife, Lilith.

Lilith stood inside a time portal. She waved her hand and ice form from the air, making a slide, "Quickly get on."

Suit put the man on and slid him pass the portal. Then Huli and Suit grabbed the ice as it retracted into the Sanctum.

"Thanks for the save," Huli sat up, "Suit, are you okay?"

"Yes sir, I just need to free my legs of the solidified magma," he explained, the tips of his right fingers opened and shot lasers at his legs removing the earth from his plating.

"Great, I'm going to need to clean that out of my fur as well."

"Huli, Time needs to see you in the conference room," Lilith informed him.

"What I can't a 'Thank goodness you're okay Huli' from my wife?"

"Thank goodness you're okay Huli, but I need to help this man you brought here first" she said and gave a quick kiss.

Huli almost forgot that he brought the man here at Sanctum. He headed for the conference room, when he arrived Time was sitting on her throne and the table was shorter this time.

"Huli take a seat," she said.

Huli took his seat opposite of Time as the doors behind him sealed shut, and he waited for her to speak.

"Huli, I believe…"

"… that we have a mole," he finished her sentence.

She seemed surprise, "How did you know?"

"She arrived three minutes early, but how could she have known I even in that dimension? That is the question."

"Yes, she arrived there three minutes and forty-two seconds early, suggesting she's been tipped off by one of us. Another thing to note is she stayed to face you instead of jumping to another dimension, meaning the crystal in her possession ran out of energy."

"Or she wants to finish this whole game of hide and seek, but who do you think is the mole?"

"It could be anyone of my people, there are a few exceptions and I'll have them run an investigation."

"You do realize that any could be the one who tipped her off, right?"

"Yes, but it's a risk I willing to take to finally end this chapter. I'm sending you back into the dimension. It will be difficult for you to find her; now that she knows you're there she'll be more careful or even remain hidden for a long period time."

"Just send me back and I'll find her."

Time slid a piece of glass across the table, "This will give you unlimited money in every type of currency of the time. Lilith said you forgot back at the lab."

"I know what it is we made it. It's our Multi…"

"You do realize I don't care, what it is, right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Huli stood up and headed for the door.

The door slid open for Huli and he headed back to Suit who was still analyzing his leg, to see if anymore magma residue was left.

Huli crouched down beside Suit, "So, how's your legs?"

"Excellent condition," Suit stood up, "Oh and I did an X-ray scan on the man. He had three fractured ribs, a punctured kidney, internal bleeding, left kneecap shattered, and has a dislocated left shoulder."

"Wow, she did a number on him?"

"Yes, she put many injuries in that man."

Huli and Suit went to the infirmary. The room had many advance medical machines, and had barely any light except from some screens with X-ray. Time had Dugan in a time bubble, levitated in the air. Lilith was there as well, next to her ice cocoon and Huli knew what that meant.

"I'm assuming he died?" Huli asked.

Lilith destroyed the ice cocoon, "Yes, his injuries were extremely fatal died before he even got here. Right now she's healing his fracture rib, kidney and his kneecap, but his shoulder will remain dislocated."

Time laid him down on the bed, then the bubble disappear, "I want to make your cover story more convincing. That you rescued him and got away from the Shard, you're going to leave him at the Hittmen Hospital, but make sure that some people see you.

She passed him a large piece of glass. It had pictures of shipments, weapons coming in on a boat, "They won't know who he is for a while, so you can get away before any of the League members get there. Then you have one hour to make your way to the docks to stop Intergang's weapons shipment."

"Okay, but how am I going to get to the docks fast enough? The map that I'm looking at, tells me that I won't make it there in time."

"Lilith has that covered, I need to get back to the others," she left the infirmary.

Lilith threw him a block of metal, "Here, the keys to your new car, it'll be outside of the hospital when you spawn there."

He looked closer at the key, "Thanks."

Lilith put her hand above the floor; a crystal came out of her palm and opened a portal. Then she coated her body with ice and shattered it, changing her casual clothes to her agent clothing. It was a nice dress with long loose sleeves and reveals both of her legs really well, but a long cover between her legs. It also had a hood. The dress took the color that most living things perceive when looking at ice.

"You look good," Huli commented.

She bent over stretching her back. She held the covers between her legs up with her tail and her hand.

She peered between her legs, "What happened to the adjective 'foxy' you use to use all the time?"

Huli crouched down to meet her face, "We're in the Sanctum got to keep it professional."

"Fine, but you owe me something I want when we get back from our missions, for not calling me 'foxy'," she stood straight up, "See you later dear."

Then she jumped down the portal and to wherever her mission lies.

But, then she poked her head back through the portal, "Oh I almost forgot."

She slid an e-book to Huli's feet, "Here's the manual, drive safe."

Then she went back and the portal closed.

Huli picked it up and turned it on, "Page one of five thousand and forty-three."

"Here you go," He threw it Suit.

Huli went over to the table and picked up Dugan. Suit's finger opened and had a cable slither out to connect with the e-book. It only took him a minute to download and process the data.

"I'm done processing the information on your new car, it is complex," announced Suit.

Time returned just in time to transport them, "Are you both ready?"

"Yes, we are ready," Suit answered.

Time waved her hand and a portal opened. Huli and Suit walked through.

Huli stuck his head back, "You know, if you'd just give me a crystal, we wouldn't have to wait for you every time to open up one of these portal?"

"Not a chance," Time smirked, closing the portal slowly, "Not a chance."

Huli face dropped a bit, he pulled his head back before the portal closed on his head, "And she still doesn't trust me."

"Is that good or bad, sir?" asked Suit.

"Both," he answered and walked into the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: I have AP classes now, so I'm busy. ****I will probably post every two weeks unless I have a lot of free time one week. Hoped you enjoy this chapter. Please review I like what know what you think.**


End file.
